overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nishikienrai
: "That sounds like what you would build. Like I said, mine has paper armor, high speed and high firepower. I even dumped my radar, relying on my eyes alone, to move faster." :: - Nishikienrai talking about his playstyle in a different VRMMORPG Nishikienrai (弐式炎雷) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Narberal Gamma. Appearance Nishikienrai was described in one word: ninja. He wore the stereotypical black ninja outfit paired with a weird mask and two swords at his waist. Personality Nishikienrai is easygoing and friendly to his guildmates. He is somewhat of a daredevil and is confident in his skills. At the same time, he is also considered to be adventurous when venturing into a territory with high-level monsters. For Nishikienrai, he happens to enjoy the thrill of battle, despite knowing his defense is low. Background During his time in YGGDRASIL, Nishikienrai joined Nine's Own Goal and was one of the earliest clan members in it. When it got disbanded by clan master Touch Me, he would participate in the founding of a new guild alongside former clansmen, ending up to be one of the 27 members to have become part of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was part of Momonga's Party assigned by Punitto Moe who helped play a role in successfully conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Afterward, he went on to create his NPC known as Narberal Gamma while staying in Nazarick. In the beginning, he didn't put much detail to his avatar and thus, making it appear smooth and featureless. Only a few of his guild members had seen Nishikienrai‘s real body under his ninja-clothes. He discovered an unexplored dungeon known as the Great Tomb of Nazarick and informed this to his clan members during their meeting. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc When Ainz thought of past battles alongside his guild members, he recognized on the fact that Nishikienrai was one of them. He recalled that Nishikienrai was the one who is in possession of the twin kodachis named Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi as well as boasting the highest attack power in the guild.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shalltear mentioned that in the past, Peroroncino discussed the matter about sibling relationship with other Supreme Beings like Luci★Fer and Nishikienrai when they arrived in her domain.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Nishikienrai's twin blades, Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi, were used by Ainz in his battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN Abilities and Powers It is known that Nishikienrai was the best member of Ainz Ooal Gown in dealing overall physical damage. As he concentrated his character build on stealth and damage dealing, his defense ability was very low. In addition, when Nishikienrai used his stealth abilities, he is capable of delivering a single blow whose power could outstrip even Warrior Takemikazuchi's. Though Nishikienrai is not good as a pure scouting-type character, he was able to do reconnaissance and no stealth specialized character had ever evaded his eyes.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) In the Web Novel, Ainz noted that since Nishikienrai is a half-golem, he had incredible strength. Among the forty-one guild members, the physical damage caused by a single sweep of his greatsword was without peer.Overlord First Half Chapter 25: Orders Active * Arm Slice * Headshot * Hobble: A skill that unbalances the target. * Shadowbind: A skill that restrains the enemy in shadows. Main Equipment * Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi: His weapon of choice are dual-wielded daggers. * Susanoo: A ninja tool that acts as his trump card. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Consumable Items * Cash Items Relationships Narberal Gamma Narberal Gamma is Nishikienrai's personal creation. Momonga He supported Momonga to become the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Punitto Moe They both played a game called Aberage. While Nishikienrai played with a machine who had low defense, but high attack and speed, Punitto Moe played with a balanced type with average armor. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai called him Take-yan. Beast King Mekongawa They both played a game called Aberage. When Beast King Mekongawa heard that Nishikienrai was among the upper ranked players in the game with the title of Violet, his friend thought about quitting the game as he was only in the Green rank. However, Nishikienrai encouraged him to not quit the game and said they should group together to play the next time. Trivia * Nishikienrai is the one who first found the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Besides YGGDRASIL, he played a game called Aberage. It was a game that involved building power suits and then using them to fight each other. His machine in the game had paper armor, high speed, and high firepower. He even dumped his radar to rely on his eyes alone to move faster. He was in the upper ranks with the title of Violet.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) Quotes * (To Punitto Moe): "Policeman-san, you've made a fatal mistake, All you need to do is silently approach a Tuveg and relieve him of his head in one strike. That way you won't alert his friends as well." * (To Punitto Moe): "Yaa, you see, it's child's play for me to take someone out from behind in one blow. That was how I delved into the depths of the swamp. While there were some worm-like monsters which used vibrations to navigate, I'm pretty sure I can sneak myself past their detection ability." * (To Punitto Moe): "Ah, don't you know? It's just a simple sneak attack. There's a damage multiplier for backstabbing people. My defense is rubbish and I'll die if I get found, but I love that thrill. I've always liked the glass cannon, high speed sort of character. You could say that it's my dream build." * (To Warrior Takemikazuchi): "Ohhh! The Bright King Combo? It's certainly possible, no it's definitely possible, Take-yan!" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Nishikienrai Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Aberage Players Category:Creators Category:Constructs Category:Golems Category:Hybrids Category:Ninjas Category:Thieves Category:Deities Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick